


writer in the dark

by daesicks



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Failed Relationship, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, jaepil, lorde helped me in making this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daesicks/pseuds/daesicks
Summary: Wonpil knew that sparks do die but can reignite.Jaehyung thought that it was a sign from the universe that their relationship must come to an end.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: Day6





	writer in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for taking the time to read this one shot! feel free to follow me on twitter (@daesicks) for more content/updates :DDD

' _December has finally come._ ' is what Jaehyung thought. Usually, during these times, he would be ready to do some tiresome Christmas shopping for all the people he wanted to give gifts to, but not this time. He was not up for it, and it bothered a lot of people — Not just his close friends but him as well.

Christmas is supposed to be joyful and exciting, but clearly, it was not going to turn out that way. Jaehyung does not want to admit that maybe it's just him that is making this special holiday turn bitter like the cup of coffee he used to see on the countertop every morning. He wanted to believe that external factors are causing his gloominess. Who was he kidding? A part of him knew it's him causing it, but the other part was turning a blind eye to the truth.

He did not want to admit that he was wrong because he felt that if he were to admit it, he would not be disappointing himself but a certain someone as well. The last thing he wanted to do was disappoint _him_ even more.

Yet, he stands there under the pouring rain with an umbrella in his hand, shielding him as much as possible. He bites on his lip to stop his teeth from chattering, clearly cold since Korea seems to always have ungodly temperatures during the winter season. The lenses of his glasses were starting to fog up, but he didn't care. It may shelter him from the truth he does not want to face just yet; He just knows that he has to face it soon enough.

—

_He had to leave him. They both knew that the relationship would not last at this rate. However, one of them wanted to make everything work for the sake of what they had._

_Don't get Jaehyung wrong, he genuinely cherished what he had with him— with Wonpil._

_Wonpil, the one who seemed to always be by his side whenever he needed someone desperately. He'd always find a way to slip his hand in Jaehyung's without him noticing it. Jaehyung would never admit it but he would get so flustered once he realized._

_Another thing is that Wonpil always found a way to bury his face into Jaehyung's neck. Whether it may be the nape or the side of his neck, Wonpil always felt happy with just has his face close to Jaehyung._

_Jaehyung was not a big fan of physical touch but for some reason, he found comfort in Wonpil's touch._

_One thing he wanted to stay the same is that no matter where or how they both are, they would only wake up to the sight, sound, or even just the thought of them. Yet, things got complicated._

_There was no spark in the relationship anymore. Jaehyung believed that it was a sign from the universe that their relationship is reaching an end. Wonpil, however, thought differently._

_Wonpil knew that sparks would not always stay. Sparks do die down after a while, but they do reignite. Which is why he did everything he could do to keep their relationship alive._

_They both tried to keep their relationship alive, but it seemed that as time passed by, Jaehyung was starting to see it as something that has to end at that moment._

_So when Jaehyung opened to his mouth to let out the words that Wonpil feared to hear, everything started to shift. Long gone were the efforts Wonpil put into the relationship._

_Wonpil would have pleaded in this situation, but he didn't. It was in times like these that he realized that he had to keep that ounce of respect he still had for himself._ ' _Blame it on pride all you want, I won't._ ' is what Wonpil thought.

_He thought that if Jaehyung could not realize that sparks do have to die down for a new one to ignite, then there would be no point to keep on trying._

_Jaehyung then left the shared apartment that was once only Wonpil's. He left with a luggage full of clothes and what other things he decided to leave in the apartment they once called theirs._

_There were a lot of thoughts running in both their heads. Wonpil had a whole inner monologue on whether or not he should run after him and beg Jaehyung to stay. Jaehyung, however, could not decide whether the decision he made was right for both of them._

—

Jaehyung regrets the decision he made. He keeps telling himself that should not have happened. Whenever he thinks about what happened 6 months ago, he wishes he could go back in time and reassure his younger self what Wonpil already knew.

Now, he stands in a spot where he can get a good view of the building where Wonpil goes to for work. He just wanted to know how Wonpil is after what transpired long ago.

It's funny how the ones who leave end up running back. You would think it's just some type of cliche only seen in fiction but it's very much prevalent in reality.

He swore under his breath as time continued to slowly go by. The rain and temperature did not help in making the waiting any easy. Jaehyung would like to think he has a good amount of patience. However, it's nearing midnight and there was no sight of Wonpil.

' _Did he leave?_ ' is what Jaehyung thought. Perhaps Wonpil asked to leave early or maybe even decided to not go to work. Usually, Wonpil was not the type to do any of those, but what could Jaehyung say? It's not like he really knew Wonpil anymore. A good amount of time like 6 months can kind of change a person, especially after a breakup.

Just when Jaehyung was about to give up, then he appeared.

Wonpil could not see Jaehyung from where he stood since Jaehyung made sure that he found a good spot to hide. Jaehyung thought that if Wonpil could not see him, then it would not cause any awkward situations to occur. It wasn't like Jaehyung was scared to see Wonpil's reaction, right?

Jaehyung furrowed his eyebrows as Wonpil continued to stand there, looking up at the sky that was pouring. ' _Maybe he didn't have an umbrella? Should I go there?_ ' is what Jaehyung thought. Wouldn't that be creepy though? They have not spoken since the breakup and clearly have been avoiding each other as well.

While Jaehyung continued to argue with himself, a person came to Wonpil's side.

Jaehyung froze at the sight. He had no idea who the hell the person was. He was definitely sure that Wonpil has never mentioned them during the duration of their relationship. Maybe he wasn't paying attention but he highly doubts that.

The person in question was a bit taller than Wonpil. He had a bigger frame compared to him and had eyes that were out of this world. Jaehyung was not crushing on the person in question, but he could not deny that his eyes were captivating. He was handsome, maybe even more handsome than Jaehyung.

Jaehyung let out a bitter laugh. ' _Of course, the person in question would be even more handsome._ ' is what Jaehyung thought. He continued to watch the pair from afar, scared to see what is the status of their relationship.

Wonpil did not hook arms with the person in question like how he used to whenever he w Jaehyung. He did not kiss his cheek whenever he could like how he used to with Jaehyung. He did not hug him like how he used to with Jaehyung. He did not do any of the things he used to do with Jaehyung.

All Wonpil did was smile at him. He waited until the person in question brought out his umbrella so that they could walk together. Whether it may be their way of going home or catching dinner, Jaehyung knew that Wonpil feels safe and happy at that moment.

Jaehyung could hear Wonpil's booming laugh as the pair continues to walk down the road. There was nothing Jaehyung could do but just accept the reality.

It was over. Whether Wonpil and the person in question were together or not was not his main concern. All Jaehyung knew is that Wonpil has finally moved on and that he should too.


End file.
